forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larendrammagar
| nicknames = | home = Galena Mountains, Northeast Faerûn Desertsmouth Mountains, North Faerûn | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Gold dragon | occupation = | age = 1534 years (Great wyrm) as of 1491 DRAccording to Draconomicon, he had 1400 years in 1357 DR. | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | challenge35 = 37 | alignment3e = Lawful good }} Larendrammagar, more commonly known as Nexus, was a great wyrm gold dragon sorcerer and one of the most famous gold dragons in the history of Faerûn. Personality Larendrammagar was totally uninterested in the affairs of the world, except in the cases were magic was involved. He was brusque with people that were not interesting to him, but enjoyed having long conversations with intelligent and knowledgeable individuals. A rarity for a dragon, Larendrammagar seldom collected any treasure and usually expended most of it acquiring rare magic items, reagents for his spells, and spellbooks. Activities Larendrammagar dedicated his whole life to the study of magic, and was reputed to be the most talented spellcaster among the metallic dragons. When he wasn't researching, he entered into a deep sleep, usually for centuries. Larendrammagar also gave advice to those who sought him for his arcane wisdom, or appraised magic items if asked to do so, but he usually charged high prices for such services. Allies He was good friends with the gold dragons Lareth and Protanther. Lair Larendrammagar had a lair in the Galena Mountains, and it was rumored that he also had another lair in the Desertsmouth Mountains. Abilities Larendrammagar had the ability to cast more spells that any dragon naturally could, and was able to use both arcane and divine magic. This ability was granted to him by the dragon goddess Kereska as a reward for his dedication to the research of magic. History When he was 500 years old, Larendrammagar dedicated his life to the study of magic, and over the years developed most of the unique spells only dragons could cast. In 1373 DR, when Lareth convened a conclave in the Galena Mountains to inform the metallic dragons of the incoming Rage of Dragons, Larendrammagar devised a spell that would bind them to sleep until the Rage subsided. He also put his friend Protanther to sleep, to protect him from the ravages of the Rage. When Lareth and his lieutenant Tamarand challenged each other over whether to help humanoid races against the Rage, Larendrammagar was awoken from his sleep to be one of the witnesses of the duel, the other being the captain of the Talons of Justice, Havarlan. After the duel, Larendrammagar agreed to help Dorn Graybrook and his companions in researching the Dracorage mythal. Using lore from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, the great wyrm managed to reconstruct the elven high magic rite used to curse dragonkind and devise a counterspell that would wipe the enchantment away, but only if cast in the right place. After the defeat of Sammaster, who had used an ancient elven citadel as his headquarters, Larendrammagar completed the allied force's victory by casting a potent spell of banishment that returned the Sammaster dragon allies to their native planes of existence. After the last Dracorage, he and Tamarand helped the Talons of Justice in some of their missions. Their last mission was to help the Talons locate a former member of the order who had become a rebel, the dragon Arendelonthos. Spells Larendrammagar devised many unique spells that only dragons could cast. This is an (possibly) incomplete list of his many spells. The most widely known are: * Breathblock * Calm * Cold Curtain * Contact Archetype * Death Door * Find Humanoid Familiar * Hand * Venomdust Magic items Larendrammagar was credited to have created the stones of aerial alarm. Appendix Appearances * The Year of Rogue Dragons ** The Rage (mentioned only) ** The Rite ** The Ruin Notes References Category:Sorcerers Category:Gold dragons Category:Dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril